The present invention relates to a developer storage container, an image forming unit and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine and a multifunction peripheral includes an image forming unit. The image forming unit includes a main body (i.e., an image forming unit main body) and a toner cartridge (i.e., a developer storage container) detachably mounted to the image forming unit main body.
The toner cartridge includes a case storing a toner (i.e., a developer) therein. The case has an opening through which the toner is supplied to the image forming unit main body. A shutter is rotatably provided in the case so as to open and close the opening. The image forming unit main body has a receiving opening for receiving the toner supplied by the toner cartridge (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-243446).
In this regard, when the shutter is rotated to close the opening, the toner adhering to the receiving opening of the image forming unit main body may adhere to an outer surface of the shutter. Therefore, when the toner cartridge is detached from the main body, the toner adhering to the shutter may scatter outside. The scattered toner may contaminate surroundings, i.e., a case of the toner cartridge, a housing of the image forming unit main body, and an interior of the image forming apparatus.